


Forever Beloved

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Grieving McCoy, Lost Love, M/M, McCoy's Lost Love, Protective Spock, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "McCoy's Lost Love"McCoy's love is eternal.





	Forever Beloved

“I don’t love that often, but when I do, it is deeply. And forever.”

The fire crackling before them became the only sound to be heard in the room.

“I believe that I am thankful for that, Leonard. A person who loves many can only love each a small amount. You are selective.”

Spock looked at McCoy and found that McCoy was watching him closely.

“What is it?” Spock asked.

“I’m selective as hell,” McCoy lisped. “And I’m glad.” He held out two fingers, and Spock readily answered. 

“Kathleen would have loved you.” McCoy smiled wistfully. “Just as I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
